


Sitting babies and hopeless flirts

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Jae-Ha tricked Hak, The baby trick, The neverending bickering, and he has had enough of Jae-Ha's BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: Hak's life isn't easy, and more often than not he suspects Droopy-Eyes to actively working on making it harder than it has to be. Crack drabble for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt.





	Sitting babies and hopeless flirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/gifts).



> Prompt # 10 for Jae-Ha "The ladies love a guy who's good with kids."
> 
> All righty then *cracks knuckles* let's do this!

 

He watched Jae-Ha sit up straighter and when he followed his gaze to see what he had spotted, he growled in annoyance.

_Girls._

Of course, it had to be girls. What else would get the pervert this excited?

When Jae-Ha left to do his thing, Hak stopped him in his tracks by grabbing onto his sleeve and whispering, "You're seriously not thinking of ditching the rest of us here, right? This was your idea!"

"I know, and it is working perfectly, the baby-trick works every time!" Jae-Ha grinned, and Hak's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You planned this? Stay here you creepy pervert," he hissed, to no use. Jae-Ha sauntered over to the other side of the street, knowing well that Hak couldn't exactly act like his normal, violent self in front of half a dozen toddlers, not unless he wanted to scare the kids.

…

"Droopy Eyes, this is your last warning. Get your sorry butt back in here or be prepared to lose it," Hak warned and pulled up his sleeves further before returning his focus to feeding the toddler in front of him the gruel Yoon had prepared earlier.

"Now now, come on Hak, don't be like that," Jae-Ha replied, rolling his eyes and smiling at his company to show that his friend's threat was one uttered in good faith.

"I wasn't trying to get out of doing my part. I was just talking to these lovely ladies, you see," he explained, eliciting a chorus of giggles and blushing from the four girls he was surrounded by.

"Yeah, I really don't care. This was your idea, so come help me out right now or so help me I will carry you back here myself," Hak warned again, this time putting down the bowl and rolling his shoulder in a clear preparation of making a reality of his threat.

Quickly seeing the severity of the situation and how less than optimal light that would put him in with the ladies, Jae-Ha caved. Promising them a later encounter over a couple of drinks, he winked flirtatiously and waved goodbye to the girls before abandoning them and approaching Hak and the children again.

"Honestly Hak, you should stop being such a sourpuss and instead have joined me," he commented before bending over closer to Hak and whispered so that the kids couldn't hear him, "they adored me. You know the ladies love a guy who's good with kids," he grinned and quickly pulled back to avoid getting hit by Hak's reply which came rushing towards him in the form of a closed fist aimed at his face.

…

Complete crack, I couldn't help it. I instantly thought of Jae-Ha pulling a good ol' Stinson play when I read the prompt.


End file.
